Prá ser Sincero - SongFic
by dont.call.me.nynphadora
Summary: Bom, essa é a minha tentativa de escrever sobre o mundo Potter, estava há tempo guardada. Chequei a perder uma das folhas e tive que reescreve-la por isso. Mas aqui está! Espero que gostem dessa song fic sobre Sirius Black e Rabicho e como esses dois amaram a mesma garota.E o reencontro deles depois da fuga de Azkaban!(Esta fic foi postada no site Florreios e Borrões em 2006)


**Pra ser sincero**  
 **(Engenheiros do Havaí)**

 _Pra ser sincero eu não espero de você mais do que educação,_  
 _Beijos sem paixão,_  
 _crimes sem castigo,_  
 _aperto de mãos_  
 _Apenas bons amigos..._

Mais uma noite em claro, Sirius não sabia mais o que fazer para apagar aquele rosto do passado, aquele fantasma que lhe perturbava os sonhos. E, durante esses momentos de desespero, desejava-a ao seu lado como nunca. Sem se importar, se ela ainda o amava. Se é que já o havia amado um dia? No fundo, Black aceitaria qualquer amostra de afeição de Natasha, amizade até mesmo indiferença, só para tê-la perto de si outra vez. Mas,sabia que conseguir isso era impossível.(Será?)

 _Pra ser sincero eu não espero que você minta_  
 _Não se sinta capaz de enganar_  
 _Quem não engana a si mesmo_

Natasha já não conseguia viver sem pensar em Almofadinhas. Todos esses anos longe dele haviam sido uma tortura infinda. Sabia que ele era inocente. Ele não havia matado os Potter. Se existia respingos de sangue do Potter em alguém, era nela. Ela tinha culpa, muita culpa.  
Enquanto ela penteava seus lindos cabelos cacheados, negros como a pelagem de Sirius, teve uma idéia. Precisava vê-lo, tocá-lo se possível. Pensava em tudo que fizera de errado, tendo a certeza de que o perdão de Sirius nunca viria. Contudo, preferirira o ódio à indiferença. Nunca fugira de nada como boa grifinória que era. A mais cruel verdade era preferível, se fosse para vê-lo mais uma vez, nem que fosse a última vez. Só havia uma pessoa capaz de ajudá-la. Será que ele aceitaria?

 _Nós dois temos os mesmos defeitos_  
 _Sabemos tudo a nosso respeito_  
 _Somos suspeitos de um crime perfeito,_  
 _Mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos_

Pedro não conseguia acreditar: Natasha estava ali na sua frente. Tão bela quanto antes, apenas mais tímida. Ali, no cabeça de Javali, ela parecia um anjo com aquele vestido branco tomara-que-caia, cachos caiam sobre seus ombros alvos e seus olhos possuiam um castanho tão doce quanto sapos de chocolate.  
\- Pedro, preciso de sua ajuda.  
\- Já ouvi isso antes, Nat. Que é dessa vez, querida?  
\- Sirius...  
\- Vamos matar aquele pulguento, é? Hehehe. Não é má idéia!  
\- Matá-lo? Não, rabicho!- ela precisava se controlar- Só preciso... preciso vê-lo, só isso.  
\- Ah, pelas barbas de Merlim , não pode ser! Não me diga que voê ainda gosta dele, que se importa com ele... – rabicho olhava pra ela como se esperasse vê-la gritando primeiro de abril.  
\- Ele precisa saber a verdade!  
\- Saber a verdade? Saber que você me obrigou a trair os Potter?  
\- Você sabe que não foi só isso. – ela chorava silenciosamente, sua voz ainda estava firme.  
\- Eu tenho um preço. Mas você só saberá na hora certa!

(Num beco escuro no centro de Londres)

\- Boa Noite, Sirius!- falava como se estivesse num encontro de comadres- Que prazer em vê-lo!  
\- Não posso dizer o mesmo com relação a você, Pedro.  
\- Peninha, pensei que fosse gostar de reencontrar seus amigos!- respondeu com cinismo.  
-Traidor maldito! È isso o que você é! Por quê, Pedro? POR QUÊ?  
\- Sirius, eu não tive escolha... – choramigou Pedro.  
\- Claro que teve! Seu...  
\- É culpa dela!  
\- Dela quem, seu rato imundo?  
\- Nat...  
\- MENTIROSO!  
\- Ela quer revê-lo por falar nisso.

 _Pra ser sincero eu não espero de você mais do que educação_  
 _Beijos sem paixão,_  
 _crimes sem castigo,_  
 _Aperto de mãos,_  
 _apenas bons amigos..._

 _Pra ser sincero não espero que você me perdoe_  
 _Por ter perdido a calma_  
 _Por ter vendido a alma ao diabo_

\- O que a minha Nat, tem haver com aquele dia?  
\- Ah, eu a amava, amei desde quando a vi no Trem, no nosso segundo morri quando vocês começaram a namorar. Para tê-la... – rabicho sorriu ao ver a cara de espanto e ciúmes de Black- im, eu a tive em meus braços! Para tê-la trai Tiago. Ela me seduziu, não foi minha culpa. Você sabe o quanto ela era irresistível, e ainda o é, se queres a minha opinião.  
Sirius saiu revoltado. Conhecia Natasha Lestrange, como a si próprio. Sabia que ela não seria capaz.  
\- Não! Não, ela não era ela! Não pode ter sido ela.  
Passeava sem rumo, em sua forma canina.

 _Um dia desses, num desses encontros casuais_  
 _Talvez a gente se encontre,_  
 _Talvez a gente encontre explicação_  
 _Um dia desses num desses encontros casuais_  
 _Talvez eu diga, minha amiga,_  
 _Pra ser sincero... prazer em vê-la_  
 _Até mais..._

Uma bela mulher se aproximou -se, seus cabelos negros caiam sobre ele, afagou as orelhas dele, beijou o focinho como se soubesse que ele era humano.  
\- Ah, Black... Sirius Black!  
Ele voltou a forma humana. Era ela!Sim, parecia mentira, mas era ela.  
\- Natasha Lestrange?!  
\- Meu querido Si...  
\- NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!  
\- Ah, se você soubesse tudo o que passei- ela chorava- desde o dia em que você foi preso! Maldito Rabicho!  
\- Cínica! Os anos de teatro trouxa pelo visto valeram a pena: você QUASE me convenceu com essa sua ceninha!  
\- En não estou fingindo... Sirius,por favor, me escute!  
\- Escutar uma traidora, eu?  
\- Eu não sabia qual era o plano de Voldemort. Eu sempre fui uma espiã, você sabe disso, afinal foi você quem me incentivou a continuar esse trabalho pela Ordem.- já não chorava, seus olhos pareciam vazios, como se estivesse na frente de um dementador.  
\- Não me lembre disso!  
\- Recebi ordens de seduzir Rabicho, . A única coisa que eu sabia era que Pedro tinha alguma informação preciosa para aquele maldito. Eles conversaram por horas, até que Voldemort me mandou entrar na sala e ficar com Pedro. Só aí, tive como vasculhar a mente dele e extrair o teor da conversa. Depois, disso só tive tempo de implantar uma memória falsa de que haviamos dormidos juntos. Mas, já era tarde demais, não consegui avisar a Ordem em tempo de evitar tudo!  
\- Quer dizer, que vocês nunca...  
\- Claro que não! Você havia me pedido em casamento naquele dia, lembra? Mas, agora sei que nunca ficaremos juntos. Você me odeia!  
\- Eu te amo, Nat. Eu ainda te amo!Mesmo depois de tudo.  
E com um longo beijo tentou saciar a saudade que sentia de sua noiva.  
\- Vem morar comigo, Natasha Black?  
\- Gostei, Natasha Black... Ficou bonito!  
\- Vá pegar suas coisas, eu te espero.  
\- Até mais...  
E o beijou de novo. Ia ser tudo diferente. Ia continuar sua vida. Realizar os seus sonhos. Ia casar, ter filhos com ele. Nada os iria separar!

 _Nós dois temos os mesmos defeitos_  
 _Sabemos tudo a nosso respeito_  
 _Somos suspeitos de um crime perfeito_  
 _Mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos._

Minutos depois, alguém aparatou ao lado dela.  
\- Natashinha, meu amor, vim cobrar meu preço!  
\- Qual é?  
\- Você não imagina o que eu quero, benzinho?  
\- Fala logo, Pedro! Tenho muito que fazer!  
\- Avada Kedavra! Se não pode ser minha, não serás de mais ninguém.

Fim!


End file.
